Excalibur (3XC4L18UR)
Darkmoon's next gen experiment. Don't steal! Appearance His body shape is a lot like Wolverine's. His scales are mostly red, but he has silver and black scales speckled on his body and legs. He has silver horns, and a light silver icicle ruff. His wings have the silvery sheet metal appearance of his mother's wings, but the edges of the wing membranes fade into deep blue. He's pretty muscular for his age. After the experiment that gave him metal control, his SandWing and HiveWing genes became more apparent. His silver scales have black stripe markings, and he has a line of SandWing scales under his wings. His tail has a spiky point, although not quite a stinger or tail barb. Behavior He has a rough attitude, having picked up a lot of his dad's extensive vocabulary and harsh attitude towards strangers. He is stubborn, but caring towards his friends and family. He is proud and protective, often refusing to admit it when he's been hurt. He likes to be helpful, and often does this through fighting and protecting. He hates being lied to, and usually speaks his mind, however rude it might be. He's more serious than his sister, but also more careful and therefore less likely to get into danger. Relationships First Gen Experiments W0LV3R1N3 - He loves his father, and cares about him a lot. They have a strong bond, although their similar personalities often clash. BL4D3 - He cares a lot about his mother, and loves her very much. They don't always get along, as both are proud and stubborn, but they usually get over their arguments and go back to being happy fairly quickly. 3N19M4 - He ran into her once, and he finds her very much an enigma to him. Cheetah/L19HTN1N9 - He's heard stories about her from back when The Lab was still around, and he thinks she's pretty cool. D4M493D - He appreciates Damaged helping his parents take down the new lab, and respects the NightWing. K33N - He's heard a lot about her from his parents, mostly his mom, and he respects her. He's never met her, but he somewhat thinks of her as family since Blade and Keen were practically sisters. First Gen Staff Dustorm - Duststorm was killed long before he was born, but Excalibur hates him based on the stories. Carmine - He's heard a lot of stories about how she helped the experiments, and he respects her. Karner - He hasn't heard as many stories about Karner, but thinks she's cool for standing up to Dustorm and helping the experiments. Next Gen Experiments W0LF - He loves his sister, and even though he finds her impulsiveness and stubbornness annoying, he tries to look out for her. D4N93R - He doesn't really like Danger, because the NightWing dragonet is always running off with Wolf and getting both of them into trouble. He also thinks Danger finds him annoying and even possibly hates him, which isn't far from the truth. L34F8U9 - He helped the other experiment escape, and though they didn't interact much, they got along fairly well. He thinks she's pretty cool. Next Gen Staff Queen Okapi - He's mad at her for starting the new lab, which caused his capture. Queen Tiger - He hates her for holding him in the new lab and experimenting on him. He wasn't involved in killing her, but he's thankful she died. Tropic - He dislikes the head scientist a lot. However, if he really knew her, his opinion might be different. Moonstrike - He likes the NightWing cook, and appreciates her helping him escape with his sister. Saffire - He doesn't like the guard, who captured him twice. He thinks the complete apathy he saw from Saffire was really annoying. Experiment Results (+) (Most of these are things he was born with and already had when he was captured.) -Metal skeleton, which makes him even harder to hurt -Retractable blades in his tail and all of his claws -Very fast healing -Resistant to fire, poison, radiation, mind control, flesh wounds, his own powers, old age, diseases, poisonous gas, water pressure, electricity, broken limbs, venom, extreme cold, and lack of air -Better hearing, sight, and smell than an average dragon -Metal control (activated after his second capture) Experiment Results (-) -Very senitive to loud or high frequency sounds -Bright light is painful and distracting, but doesn't cause lasting damage -He doesn't have a rage mode, but he gets caught up in a fight easily and he doesn't slow down until he wins Skills Bladed attack - He has retractable blades in his tail, talons, and on his wings. He can use these to create a deadly attack, with the metal being indestructible and very sharp. He uses his blades to slice and slash, giving devestating injuries. Resistance - Due to his resistance to a large variety of things and his incredibly fast healing, Excalibur can often use his thick, armor-like scales to deflect an attack. After his experiment Shield - Using his metal control, Excalibur cam form a shield around him or any other dragon. The shield is made of metal. Spiky fury - He can summon metal spikes, launching them in a variety of directions and using them for defense as well as offense. Healing coma - If he gets majorly injured, he can form a metal cocoon around himself to give him protection while his fast healing works its magic. Weapon Summon - He can use his metal control to shape any nearby metal into a weapon, which he can then use to fight. Gallery 887140.png|Base by Supercoloring Excalibur.png|Flight Rising ref File:8B7EB9C6-4230-4FFE-9785-8632DCC8D8BA.jpeg|Ref by Crystalcat, without top row of silver scales 8FC719C4-1609-48B3-8ECB-5150582B2D94.jpeg|By Salvation 2019-08-19_16-32-30_928.jpg|Sketch by Darkmoon, after his experiment Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:Next Gen Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings